Sierras falling for Alejandro
by rosegirl220
Summary: Something I came up with out of pure boredom. If it sucks, please forgive me! Rated: k


_So this is my second song-fiction. I'm sorry if it sort of sucks. So, I heard this song, and I immediately thought of this couple. I hope I didn't mess this up to badly… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the song-fiction! Also: this takes place after the teams go to Sweden._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Total Drama World Tour, or Colbie Caillet._

_It was an ordinary day for me. I was updating my blog about the TD cast, and I couldn't help but feel like something - or in this case someone - was missing. I scanned the room, and realized my little Cody-kinz was missing. I then threw my computer - which was really just an empty pizza box - aside, and went looking for Cody. _

_Just in case you didn't know, my name is Sierra. Now, if your wondering who Cody is, then you must live in a hole in the middle of no where._

_I immediately headed toward loser-class to look for Cody. (our team was once again in first-class, and all our team members where getting big heads - even I was) _

_I walked casually into loser-class, and asked Dj and Lindsey (the remainder of Team Victory) if they've seen Cody. They both said no, so I decided to ask team Chris is really, really, really hot. Or at least that was what I was going to do. _

_As I made my way across the room, I noticed a very eerie creaking sound. I looked over just in time to see a massive hole - which was covered up with cheap dime-store wood - come unplugged. I felt myself being sucked out, and I knew there was no point in trying to struggle. I closed my eyes, and waited to be sucked out of the plane. _

_Of course, I didn't account for someone grabbing my right wrist. The person gave a swift yank, and brought me into his (I could tell by the muscles) arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around the person, and I clung to them for dear life. _

_In the midst of my terror, I realized that the person I was clinging to was really warm and had a soapy smell to him. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, and took in his pleasant aroma. Truthfully, I could've stayed like that all day and I wouldn't have minded. Oh, who am I kidding? I could've stayed like that for the rest of my life and I wouldn't have minded._

_Of course, the whole thankfully became plugged again. I pulled away from the guys neck, and found that it was Alejandro that had saved me. _

_I don't know but, I think I maybe, Fallin' for you. Dropping so quickly._

My jaw dropped slightly. I never thought in a million years that Alejandro would be the one saving me.

"Are you okay Sierra?" Alejandro asked sounding very concerned. "That was a pretty close call back there." I looked into his eyes, and I realized they looked like jades in the sunlight. My cheeks turned bright pink, and I found it a bit hard to breath.

"I'm fine Alejandro." I said, trying to hide my blush. 'Why on earth am I blushing?' I asked myself. "Can you please put me down now?"

"Oh. Uh…sure Sierra." Alejandro said, a deep blush appearing on his cheeks. He then carfully placed my on my feet. For some reason I missed being in the comfort of his arms. I looked into his green eyes, and I felt my blush get deeper.

"Thanks for saving me, Alejandro." I mumbled, looking away to hide my blush.

"It's nothing Sierra." Alejandro said, giving me an award winning smile. I then felt my stomach fill up with butterflies, and my blush got deeper. 'Why am I acting like this?' I wondered to myself. 'I mean it's not like I'm…falling for him right?' I then had a sudden need to be out of there.

"I…I need to g-get back to my team now." I said a bit shakingly. I then bolted out of the room, and went into the privacy of the confession can. My heart was thumping, and I still had that dumb blush.

"W-what just happened?" I asked outloud. "I mean, Alejandro's nice and all, but we're on different teams! Why would he save his competition? More importantly, why was I acting like that back there?" I tried to come up with an answer, but I couldn't.

"Well…..I guess I could talk to my fellow team-mates - sans Cody of course - about it." I suggested out loud. I pondered the idea a buit, and I decided it was the best solution. 'Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll be my team-mates will be happy to help me!" With my new found confidence, I went out of the confessinal, and cheerily made my way to first-class.

_Maybe I should, Keep this to myself. Waiting 'til I, Know you better._

As I made my way down the usually quiet hall that lead to first-class, I heard someone sobbing very heavily. I walked up to the first-class's door, and realized it was coming from inside. I lifted back the curtin - aka: the first-class's door - and saw Heather and Gwen trying to comfort a weeping Courtney.

"I can't believe Duncan just left me like that! I mean, he loves me right? Well, last time I checked, people who love are in love don't abandon each other!" Courtney chocked out through her almost-painful-to-watch sobs.

'Wow, she's still upseat about Duncan quiteing the show?' I wondered to myself, feeling very sympathetic toward Courtney.

"Well Courtney…he could always come back." Heather suggested , trying her best to sound hopeful. "I mean, look at little-miss-crazy. She always comes back after she's been given' the boot."

"Heather's right Courtney." Gwen chimmed in. "If Izzy can come back, so could Duncan." Courtney gave one last snivel, and wiped her tears.

"Yeah….I guess your right." Courtney said with a small smile. "I mean, it's not like he purposely quiet, and left me alone right?" Courtney asked, her small smile fading into the oblivion. Gwen put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a slight smile. I then realized how selfish I was going to be. I mean, Courtney's having realationship issues, and I'm complaining for thinking about another guy? Yeah, that seems fair.

I quietly walked into first-class, and slid into the first isle of seats. The other girls didn't even notice me walk in.

"Well, I mean, it's not like I've known him that long.' I thought, staring blankley out the window. 'Maybe I should wait awhile before I decide if I like him or not.' With that thought, I curled up into a ball, and tried to sleep.

_I am trying, Not to tell you. But I want to do. I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of, Holding this inside my head._

As the night went on, I found it imposible to go to sleep. Even after Cody came back into first-class (I was pretending to sleep so he didn't say anything to me) and everyone else fell asleep, I still remained wide awake with my head buzzing with questions.

I would have peronslly liked tohave Alejandro answer them himself, but I just had to make-do with asking myself the questions. Besides, I was a bit scared of what some his answers will be.

'Why did he save me in the first place?' I asked myself once again. 'I mean, he wants to win right? If he let me fall, he'd have one less person standing between him and the million. So, I ask once again, why did he save me?' Then, a crazy thought popped up in my mind. 'What if Alejandro…likes me?' I asked myself. 'I mean, if he does, do I feel the same way? Well, he is pretty hot. Plus, his abs are pretty n-' I then shook my head, stopping my thought in its tracks.

"Wait, did I just think Alejandro hot, and think that his abs are nice?" I asked out loud - really loud I might add. I quickly covered my mouth, and scaned to see if I woke up any of my fellow team-mates. Surisingly, they were all still fast asleep. I sighed in reliefe, and once again looked out the window. "I really should keep those kinds of thoughts in my head." I mumbled very quietly.

Of course there was a part of me that didn't want to keep my feelings inside, but I ignored it and stared blankly out the window. 

_I've been spending all my time Just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life. And now I found ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. (I'm fallin' for you)_

As I continued to stare out the window, I realized that ever since the hole accident, I've been thinking of no one other than Alejandro. That meant, for eight-and-a-half hours of my life, I wasn't thinking about Cody.

'Why have I been thinking of Alejandro so much?' I asked myself. A sudden realization came over me. 'Oh my Chris. I think that, somehow in someway, I've…fallen for Alejandro.'

I then remembered how safe and secure I felt when I was in his arms. I truthfully longed to feel that way in another's arms, but I never have before - even with Cody. Felt a wave of comfort washed over me, and I finally felt relaxed enough to sleep. I curled up into my seat, and I embraced the feeling of being safe.

I then fell into a deep sleep, and I couldn't be happier.

_As I'm standing here, And you hold my hand. Pull me towards you, And we start to dance._

As I look around the beach, I couldn't help but notice all the people around me were in pairs. I suddenly became very jelouse of the people around me. Ever since Cody told me he was deeply in love with his best friend, Noah, my love-life hadn't been the best. I sighed, and looked out at the sea laid out only miles from me. I rested my chin in my hand, and began to wallow in a pool self-pity.

"Want a mango smoothie, beautiful?" Someone asked, pulling me out of my pity-pool. I looked to see Alejandro - who was oddly wearing his regular clouths at a beach party - holding a pineapple-shaped cup and giving me his award winning smile. I gave a warm smile for the gesture.

"Yeah, I'd love one Alejandro. Thanks." I said, obediently form him. I then began sipping the foamy liquid. Truthfully, it tasted like the smooties my great-grandpa used to make for me and my sister when we were like, two or three.

"So, how does it taste Sierra?" Alejandro asked with both excitement and curiosity.

"It taste great Alejandro!" I reassured him. "In fact, it remindes me of the smoothies my great-grandpa used to make me and my sister when we were really young."

"Used to?" Alejandro asked. "Doesn't he treat you to them anymore?" A flood of bad memories instantly rushed through my head.

"Well….no." I said slowly, fighting back tears. "He used to make them, but then he got really sick. He had a really bad stroke, and was put on life-support for a whole two weeks. The doctors tried to help him, but in the end, they simply couldn't. So, they took him off life-support, and nature just took it's course." By that time, I had a steady stream of tears flowed down my cheeks. I then felt Alejandro's hand gently wiped my newly-formed tears away. He then gently-but-firmly placed one hand in mine, and used the other to tilt my chin up.

"Sierra, I am so sorry for brining back bad memories. I would've never said a thing about it if I knew." Alejandro said, looking deeply into my eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you like that, Sierra. I promise you I wouldn't." I felt a small smile form on my lips.

"It's okay Alejandro." I said, sniveling slightly. "I knew you wouldn't do a thing like that on purpose, but you shouldn't feel bad. I mean, there is no possible way you could've known about my great-grandpa." I reusured him. Alejandro's face showed his relief, and he once again gave me his award winning smile.

Then, as if on cue, a very romantic-sounding slow song started to play throughout the beach. All the couples got together, and they all started slowly swaying back and fourth. I felt Alejandro grip tighten slightly, and in an instant, he had whisked me onto the the sandy beach. At that moment I realized that my hair was down from my usual pony-tail, and that I was wearing a long purple dress with a slight slit on the right side that lead up to the beginning of my thigh.

"Alejandro, what are -" was all I had time before Alejandro put a finger over my lips, and shushed me.

"May I have this dance, Sierra?" Alejandro whispered, giving me a bit of a grin. I felt my cheeks turn a bright-pink, and I slowly nodded my head. He put his his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Before I knew what had happened, we were slowly swaying along with the other couples.

_All around us, I see nobody. Here in silence, It's just you and me._

As we continued dancing, I felt like everyone and everything was gone, and we were the only two people in the entire universe.

I looked into his eyes, and I realized they were full of both love and compassion.

As I looked deeper into his eyes, I could feel the coldness of reality leave, and for five minutes, was replaced with the warming knowledge that someone will always be there for you, and that if you fall, they'll be there to catch you.

As we continued to sway back and fourth, I felt as if we were floating on a cloud. At that moment, I wished that we would be stay like this for forever. Then, Alejandro puckered his lips and moves in for a kiss. I pucker my lips slightly, and moved my head forward as well. As I our lips were about to meet, the whole world stared violently shaking. _ I'm trying, Not to tell you. But I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, So I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of, Holding this inside my head._

My eyes flew open, and I realized that I was I the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. The plane was creaking with every shake, and the whole thing sounded like it could break. The rest of my team was clinging to each other, and were screaming their heads off.

Once I realized what was truly happening I clung to my seat. I braced myself incase we crash-landed, and I said a short prayer in my mind.

Then, by some mircle, the plane got back under control.

"Sorry for the minor turbulence kids!" Chris's voice exclaimed into the intercom. "We should be in the clear for the rest of todays flight! Please go back to sleep, and I'll see all of your smiling faces in the morning!" The intercom turned off with a loud click.

"Sure I'll smile." Gwen mumbled. "I mean, Chris does so many things that make me just want to hug him till his rating-obsessed head pops off!"

"I heard that Gwen!" Chris's voice said through the intercom. The intercom once again clicked off, and Gwen looked a bit shocked. She then shrugged it off, and went into her originally position in the seat. The otheres did the same, and in no time, everyone was fast asleep.

'Might as well go back to sleep to.' I thought, as I got into my previous position. I shut my eyes, and tried my best to go back to my dream.

_I've been spending all my time, Just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya. I don't know what to. I think I'm fallin' for you. (I'm fallin' for you)_

I tried my hardest to sleep, but I can't. My mind keeps wondering if Alejandro is okay. I mean, loser-class isn't exactly the safest place to be on this plane.

I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I hopped out of my seat, and tip-toed out of the room. As I walked made my way to loser-class, I noticed that someone was in loser-class. I put my ear to the door, and I heard a male voice talking to someone.

'That must be Alejandro.' I thought, a bit relieved. I thought about back to first-class and sleeping a bit more, but I knew I was wide awake. I then decided to go to the cargo hold for a bit of private time. I quickly and quietly made my way through losser-class, and I started walking through the maze of boxes.

I rounded a corner, and discovered that Alejandro was in the cargo hold as well. I gasped slightly, and I slowly started t back away. Of course, Alejandro saw me, and he gave me a very-seductive-looking smile that froze me in place. He then patted thespot next to him, indicating me to come over and join him. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and obediently wet over to where he was sitting.

_Oh I just can't take it. My heart is racing. The emotions keep spilling out._

I sat beside him, and he put his arm around me as if I was a long time girlfriend. I bit my lower-lip nervously. I looked all around, but I didn't look Alejandro in the eye. I really wanted to leave, but I didn't want to be rude to the person who saved my life.

"So, w-what brings you here Alejandro?" I asked, trying to defuse the slightly-there tension.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Alejandro said, his smirk showing in his voice. "Well, I came here to sort of…think about things." Alejandro said, sounding as if he was picking and choosing his words.

"Oh, well…I guess that's why I came to." I said, my stomach doing flip-flops.

"Hey Sierra, how's your team after the…um, 'minor' tabulation?" Alejandro asked, using the same words Chris had used earlier.

"I guess we're fine." I said, not knowing what else to tell him. "I mean, no ones complaining. Well, except Gwen, but I guess that doesn't really matter."

"Not to be rude Sierra, but I was asking to see if you were okay." Alejandro said, clearing his throat a bit to get my attention. My eyes widened a bit, and I felt myself blush. I turned my gaze to the tile floor.

"W-why are you worried about?" I asked, my blush deepening. Alejandro tilted my chin up, and looked me in the eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" Alejandro asked, smiling devilishly. Before I had time to answer, Alejandro pushed his lips gently-but-firmly on mine._ I've been spending all my time Just thinking about ya I don't know what to I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya I don't know what to I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you I think I'm fallin' for you_

I just sit there in complete shock, letting Alejandro kiss me. Ever since he saved me, I've wanted to kiss Alejandro, but I never thought I would. I was about to kiss back when Alejandro pulled away.

"I'm sorry Sierra, but I could not stop myself." Alejandro explained, his voice filled with guilt. "It's just that, I'm fascinated by you. I mean, normally I can't get girls to stop drooling over me! But with you, oh with you, it's like I'm invisible. I tried to make you notice me, but you never did. I guess I'm just not your type." Alejandro said with a heavy sigh.

My jaw dropped to the ground. I never even knew Alejandro knew I existed - let alone be in love with me. "So, if you mad at me I under-" was all I let him get out before I reconnected our lips. I pulled away a few minutes later, gasping for air. Alejandro's eyes showed complete bilwilderment.

"Alejandro, ever since you saved me earlier today, I haven't been thinking of anyone else except you." I said with all honesty. "At first I thought I was crazy, but now…I think that I maybe…in love with you." I stammered out. I waited for him to either yell at me or tell me it was all a trick, but he did neither.

He stared at me a moment, but he soon captured me in a very pationate kiss. I sank into it, and for a while, we were the only two people on earth.

_I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

We finally separated due to the fact our lungs were in need of air. We caught our breath, and my eyes started to feel very heavy. So, instead of another kiss, I just snuggled up to him. Alejandro gently started to stroke my hair.

"I love you, Sierra." Alejandro whispered, kissing me lightly on the top of my head. I felt myself blush, but this time, I didn't mind it.

"I love you too, Alejandro." I replied sleepily. I then snuggled deeper into Alejandro, and I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms._ (I'm fallin' for you) Ooohhh Oh no no Oooooohhh Oh I'm fallin' for you_

That next morning, we both woke naturally. We spent a few minutes just talking about random things, but we both finally decided we needed to leave.

"Can I see you here again tomorrow?" I asked, a little worried he'd say no. He gave me his signature smile, and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course Sierra! Why would we not?" Alejandro asked, sounding both amused and slightly offended. He then gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and pulled away. "I have to go. Please be careful Sierra. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." I couldn't help but smile at his question. Not because it was funny, but because I was touched he worried so much.

"Don't worry, I will be." I reassured him. Alejandro got a relieved expression, and gave me one last kiss before we left. We held hands as we walked toward loser-class, but we had to detach when we went through the door.

I walked back to first-class alone, but I felt happier and more loved than I ever have before.

So, was it good? Sorry if it's rushed! I had a but of a dead-line, and my dumb computer deleted a whole days work! Just to let you all know, the part about Sierras great-grandpa was something that happened to my great-grandpa. I don't remember him much, but I still miss him…..

Anyway, please review the story when you get a chance!

RIP: James V. Dyson.


End file.
